


Germany's Finest Scottish Ale

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri tells the story of the human Signless and Psiioniic and how their relationship came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany's Finest Scottish Ale

Meiura was a man 9f the human land 9f Egypt, an Ara6 9f relatively l9w wealth 6ut quite attractive. Single, th9ugh, as he never seemed t9 find any 9f the w9men 9r the men wh9 appr9ached him t9 6e appealing, s9 he ch9se t9 take the scared v9ws 9f celi6acy and live as an emissary 9f s9rts fr9m his nati9n t9 9thers. While he was visiting Germany, he st9pped in a pu6 9ne evening if 9nly t9 surr9und and immerse himself within the culture while they were lively and displaying t9getherness, a sense 9f c9mmunity he knew the warm gl9w 9f a gut full 9f alc9h9l c9uld 6ring int9 the pe9ples’ hearts.

While he was in 9ne 9f the German pu6s, he was feeling c9ntent and relaxed when suddenly he heard this 6razen, l9ud and rather 69istr9us singing c9me fr9m within the cr9wd, the 9thers in the pu6 cheering and wh99ting and enc9uraging the man t9 c9ntinue. An 96n9xi9usly l9ud and very thickly accented versi9n 9f Sc9tland the 6rave 6eing sung 6y a very drunk and apparently very pr9ud Sc9tsman wh9’d f9und his way in and had c9nsumed m9re alc9h9l than a Sc9t ever sh9uld 6e given access t9 if the patr9ns wanted him t9 remain silent. While Meiura c9uld n9t see the Sc9t, he c9uld als9 hardly understand him, the slur 9f alc9h9l added int9 his thick accent making it s9und like half the w9rds were hardly w9rds at all, the man stum6ling 9ver his S’s like a new69rn stag 9n its legs f9r the first time.

He left the pu6 t9 get 9ut int9 the warm 9f the night and the relative quiet, enj9ying the weather and gazing at the stars which reminded him 9f his 9wn h9me. He wandered away fr9m the r9wdy pu6 and t9 a park where he relaxed and sat d9wn 9n the grass against the trunk 9f a grand tree, gazing at the stars. He did n9t even realize it when his eyes slipped shut ad he n9dded 9ff.

When he aw9ke after a few h9urs nap, he f9und himself warm despite the chill in the air. After a few 6links 9f his eyes he came t9 realize s9me9ne had wrapped a cl9ak ar9und him…. that s9me9ne als9 had n9t left after d9ing s9, and n9w sat next t9 him, resting against the tree as well. When the man heard him s9rt 9f stir awake, he just gazed at Meiura, his face indistinguisha6le in the dark, and quietly mum6led, “What be a dethert printhe thuch ath yourthelf doin out ‘ere thleepin on the groun’ een good ole’ deutschlan’? Bloody chill in the air, gonna catch yourthelf a cold if ye be thleepin out ‘ere, laddie….”

It really didn’t take him l9ng t9 realize the Sc9tsman must’ve 6een kicked 9ut 9f the pu6 after a while, 9r perhaps ch9sen t9 leave 9f his 9wn fee will, since the pers9ns inside had certainly n9t seemed 9pp9sed t9 his lively c9mpany, and wandered his way 9ver t9 this very park, where he must have sp9tted the Ara6 man sleeping. The sc9tsman seemed much quieter n9w and less drunk, th9ugh he was still a ch9re t9 understand and Meiura wished he c9uld at least make 9ut the man’s face t9 6e a6le t9 thank him pr9perly. 

Instead, the Sc9tsman gently helped Meiura t9 his feet, keeping the cl9ak wrapped ar9und him. “Where em I to bring ye tho yeu mey thleep ath properly en’ comfortably ath a man thuch ath yerthelf ought?” He inquired, and Mei simply gave the man the address 9f a place he had 6een staying at, t99 tired t9 69ther t9 argue the act 9f kindness. The man led him t9 the place and ushered him inside and 9ut 9f the night chill that had set in, leaving his cl9ak wrapped ar9und Meiura even as he stepped away t9 head t9 his 9wn h9me. Mei called 9ut t9 him t9 ask him t9 take his cl9ak, and the man simply called 6ack t9 just return it t9 the address 9n the card in the inner p9cket 9f it when he was d9ne with it. And with that he headed 9ff int9 the night, never giving the Ara6 a name n9r view 9f his face. 9nly a v9ice and an address, and a warm musky sweet scent which seemed t9 cling t9 the cl9ak in the same way it carried itself 9n the Sc9tsman himself.

He went t9 6ed thinking a69ut the remarka6le kindness 9f strangers, and aw9ke c9mf9rta6ly curled within the cl9ak still, feeling well rested and peaceful. Still, he felt 96liged t9 6ring the cl9ak t9 the man as well as wished t9 thank him f9r his kindness.

Pulling the n9tecard fr9m the cl9ak p9cket, the man settled himself and set 9ut t9 l9cate the address, cl9ak in arm, intent 9n returning it t9 the sc9t and thanking him f9r his kindness. When he finally arrived at the h9me, it was a small 9ne, inviting and 9pen, giving a feeling 9f welc9mness t9 any9ne wh9 appr9ached its st99p. 

He kn9cked 9n the d99r p9litely and awaited, and a tall man came t9 it, 9pening the d99r with a tired smile. “Yea…? G’mornin.” he hummed out in greeting, not a hint of a Sc9ttish accent to be found in his v9ice. The man sp9ke like a native German. Meiura fr9wned a little at this and ap9l9gized pr9fusely, insisting he must have g9tten the address wr9ng. The man in the d99rway th9ugh l99ked at him f9r a m9ment 6ef9re n9ticing the cl9ak and shaking his head, “No, you’ve got the right one. That’d be my cloak there, comrade.”

Needless t9 say, Meiura was c9nfused. Still, after a m9ment’s hesitation, he handed it 9ver. The man invited him in turn int9 his h9me t9 j9in him f9r 6reakfast, which he had apparently just made. Still hesitant in his c9nfusi9n yet finding himself 9nce m9re stuck in awe with the kindness sh9wn t9 him, he thanked him and accepted the invitati9n, entering the h9me t9 j9in the kind man f9r 6reakfast. As they sat and ate t9gether, they chatted a69ut small things, interacting alm9st as th9ugh they had kn9wn each9ther their wh9le lives. Meiura g9t the man’s name and 9ffered his 9wn up, and 6y the time they parted after the meal, which Mei helped clean up fr9m, he f9und himself smiling as he walked 6ack t9ward his 9wn temp9rary h9me, decidedly a new friend in his small repet9ir 9f pe9ple he knew.

After a few days, 9ver the c9urse 9f which he met with the native man a few m9re times, the l9ud sc9tsman fr9m the 6ar faded fr9m his mind and he f9und himself instead f9cusing 9n this kind gentleman. S99n th9ugh, as was the nature 9 the Ara6’s title as an am6assad9r, he had t9 m9ve 9nward t9 a new place, th9ugh he w9uld return t9 his h9me first. He menti9ned 6riefly t9 the man that he w9uld 6e leaving s99n, and thanked him f9r sh9wing such h9spitality and kindness t9 a stranger such as himself. Then, within the day, he was 9ff, his small c9llecti9n 9f 6el9ngings with him and the very same cl9ak under his arm as he 69arded the ship t9 head h9me. The man had decided he sh9uld keep it, as a s9rt 9f c9mem9rative 9f his visit t9 Germany.

Cl9ak wrapped ar9und himself he watched the 9cean fr9m the deck 9f the ship, mind lingering 9n h9w nice Germany had 6een and h9w kind the pe9ple had all 6een t9 him despite his 6eing a f9reigner. He h9ped 9ne day perhaps if he were t9 return he may see his friend again and they c9uld talk 9nce m9re just as they had, like lifel9ng friends.

When the Meiura returned t9 his h9meland he settled in t9 stay 9r a l9nger peri9d 9f time, deciding he had quite missed his desert h9me. Little did he expect that after a m9nth 9r s9 9f 6eing h9me again, he w9uld have a visit9r. 9ne evening, many m9nths after he had made his trip t9 Germany, he was seated in his h9me preparing himself dinner when there was p9lite rapping 9f knuckles at the d99rway. He permitted the visit9r in, 6ut the y9ung girl at the d99rway denied his 9ffer, saying she 9nly had a message f9r him; news that there was a visit9r t9 the village wh9 seeked c9unsil with him. He thanked her and asked her t9 please direct the visit9r t9 his h9me, and with a n9d, the girl was 9ff. 

While Meiura awaited the arrival 9f wh9mever his guest was, he 9ccupied himself with stirring his meal and w9rking 9n finishing c99king it. There wasn’t anything in his mind unusual a69ut having a guest. At least, n9t until the man came t9 his d99rway, kn9cking p9litely, and in a rich German accent, greeted him as an 9ld friend. Eyes widened and sp99n was set d9wn as he turned t9 stare in awe at the man he had met s9 many m9nths ag9 9verseas. “Th9ule….”


End file.
